What Lie's Beneath
by Thuringwethil1
Summary: Sometimes its better to leave what sleeps in the dark of night alone, but then again it could be something that changes life,for Grima he doesn't know if his new found aquantince is his destruction or salvation.New Chapter Added,thanks for reviewing it.
1. Default Chapter

What Lie's Beneath Author's note: Sometimes I get on odd little tangents with friends and stories bloom, as was with this one and I hope it does at least entertain somewhat, read it review it ^_~ If you like no need to worry about me send orc armies to hunt you down if you don't...  
  
They often say that what lies beneath should never be tampered with and should be left to rest. Sometimes that can't be and sometimes just sometimes one's salvation comes in the oddest forms of life and at the strangest times.Even when one is not expecting it at all.  
  
Orthanc the home of my master, I say master because Saurman has ever been my liege and I do his bidding, though this wasn't always so, I can hardly recall a time that it was not as it is.I admit that I am an oddity I am not lovely nor have I ever been, I am frightful to look upon and I myself can not dare look into a mirror with out recoiling from my own lack of beauty,that is why I so adore anything of beauty that lasts.  
  
It was in one of my roamings that I found a door, Saurman is conducting experiments downstairs and I can feel it inside me that it will not be long before he attacks or does something horriable, but I am no more then a servant a pawn to him someone who he can abuse when things do not fall into place as he thinks they should, but I am also very sneaky and I know Orthanc like no one-else does.  
  
Though this room was on none of the maps my master possessed, it had a large black wood door, that surely the Dunadan's that lived her before Saurman moved in had errected and there was words in a language, even I could not manage and despite outward appearances I am a learned man. I reach my hand out as curiosity took the best of me and I touched the door handle, I was foolish I knew it the minute the pale skin of my hand had complete contact, the door glowed an eerie bright blue and opened as though it had never been locked in the first place.  
  
I was in trouble the second I stepped into the room,it was ancient, the draps and the linen and the tapestrys on the wall, I realized that prehaps it hadn't been those that dwelled before us that had errected this room, not at all, prehaps Orthanc had been built on the site of something else.The carpet beneath my booted feet was a faded color and looked surpriseingly elven with its Ivy patterns.  
  
That was not the most interesting part of all however, there was a large bed with the curtains drawn and I felt a tugging in my mind a insistant pull to move into the room, part of me wanted to turn and flee,run back upstairs and tell Saurman of this place I had found, prehaps he would reward me,the other part said "No,this is special and not for the likes of him, not yet.." there was the insistant pull and I gave in and pushing stray locks of black hair from my eyes,blue though I had a difficult time seeing out of one of them, I would have seen what lay before me even if I had been blind.  
  
Drawing the curtain aside seemingly asleep was the fairest creature I had ever seen, I considered Eowyn beatiful and the elves were etheral, this woman's beauty was touched by the very gods and enough to make my heart weep just at seeing her, there were no true words to describe how she entranced me. Long red hair the color of a sunset was wavy and laying across the bed it had apparently grown with time, she was clad in a sheet and nothing more, though the silken cloth showed off her figure nicely. I don't know how long I stood there watching her, only that I snapped out of what ever daze I was in when she opened her eyes, golden as the sun and even more burning then its fearsome rays.  
  
She saw me I could not recoil fast enough and I am skilled at running away, as well as highly agile. Her hand was pale and moon touched as she reach out to me, I wanted to avoid those eyes but they caught mine and held me. This was not a romantic moment but rather she held dominance over me.I felt like a weasel caught by a cat at that moment and she was looking at me, I hated that,she would dislike me for my ugliness I wanted the shadows,Oh how I longed for them but they were not forth coming and I could not go to them either.  
  
One hand had caught the blanket saveing me the glory of her nude form and she studied me as though I were interesting to her,she spoke and it was in black speech, "Where am I ?" she asked softly those golden eyes claiming mine as though her own, I felt as though I could easily die for her at any given moment and be thankful for the opertunity.  
  
"I have never seen one such as you.." she said in a low tone."You are not Dunedain" her voice was soft and musical as she spoke to me,still holding me with her eyes as she moved cat-like,gracefully to my side. "No you are something else..."she answered herself and touched me,it was like a fire that didn't burn along my skin. "Who are you ?" she then demanded."Are you master of the tower now..?" her eyes dropped from mine I found I could again thankfully move, but no longer wanted too.  
  
"I am Grima.." I managed in a whispered tone almost strangled as she looked me over, I did take a step towards the shadows."Of Rohan.." I added as I found my mouth becomeing dry,this was a frightful yet allureing encounter.  
  
"You do not look like the northmen.."she said quietly and I shook my head, I was imagineing her saying I was not fair, I knew I wasn't but this creature this lovely exotic creature did not say me so. "Though there is something else to you...you do not look Rohirric.."she murmured,her hand brushed locks of dark hair from my neck and I visablely trembled,this seemed to cause her pause.  
  
"Why do you shake, I mean you no harm..." she whispered softly by an ear,her breath was warm her tone seductive. Woman didn't talk to me like this,they never had why would they now ? I half pulled away and she was surprised for my showing restrain.  
  
"Prehaps you would like to meet Lord Saurman the owner of the tower." I said wanting to distract her from me.She looked not at all surprised at the fact I admitted in this I didn't own the tower, I was only here visiting and would be leaveing soon, or so I prayed,I missed Rohan.  
  
"You will stay?" she asked now sounding like a child her golden eyes teared up and that sight alone would have made me promise to bring her the One True Ring if it would save her a single tear from falling.  
  
"You want me too?" I was still reeling from the fact she wasn't scared of me or disgusted by me. She nodded her head and was watching me again. "Why do you watch me like that make me feel like I am something special ?" I asked almost angery at her.  
  
"You are special,all things on this world are ,in there own way.." she answered "And partly because I am famished.." there was a faint coloring to her face as she said that and she held the sheet to her again.She would no longer look at me and I was intrigued it is never good to intrigue a person like me, I was entrigued by Eowyn and now this beautiful creature before me.  
  
"Should I get you something to eat?" I asked as I turned to the door and moved to go."What would you like..?" I continued and foolishly so, for before I even knew it, she was again at my side, her speed was blinding and her hands warm against my arm.  
  
"I need..." she murmured but I didn't hear her words for she had nuzzled beneath my chin, I fear I had stopped breathing and in that instant I was her's. A sharp stinging pain seemed to come from my throat,then it was pleasureable I became weak in the knees and leaned into her, she was strong for such a delicate little creature and she held me, I was thankful that she was there, for the first time in a long time I was safe and warm in her embrace and not alone.  
  
"Who are you ?" I managed as my eyes closed, the emotions ran rampent through my body,as did my blood and I felt as though she were caressing my very soul. I needed to know at least this.  
  
"Thuringwethil" she answered and I realized that it was not out loud she had spoken but rather in my mind and I was in shock of this as well as the fact that she was taking blood, I knew who the ledgendary one was, and now she was awake in Orthanc what did this mean to the general populace. 


	2. In Deep

Author Note: Thanks to Cobalt Goddess for reviewing my first part to the story and Gaslight as well I appriciate the help and yes I have always had an odd fascinantion for vampires as well,and it is a tinglely thought :), I am slowly working on the rest as that annoying thing called real life allows me to. @_@,As before read and review if you like I do it all for the joy of writeing and story telling.  
  
In Deep  
  
I awoke with something silken over me, I was groggy,how long had I been asleep, was the room a dream ,had I even been to Orthanc? all these questions assaulted me as my eyes struggled to focus on the surrounding around me. I half expected to fing myself in my rooms in Meduseld.  
  
I was weak, not that I had been strong before and I was looking at a beautiful ivy swirrled bed post. "Thats new" I murmured in my half- awake state only to have hands again touch me, soft silken hands that smelled of Lilys of the Valley rested to my brow,as a mother would tend a sick child, I had no mother she had been lost to me when my father had taken me from her, Galmod was not a kind man.  
  
"You are better?" a sweet musical voice asked me and I froze, I went cold then hot then cold again. My eyes widened as they settled on the woman leaning across the other side of the bed.It was that same magnificant creature I had dreamed, but apparently not dreamed and it was her hand that with drew from my brow. "I was concerned.." she said low " you seemed so lost, no one has ever gotten that lost when I took from them" she said quietly, she disturbed me but apparently I had disturbed her more.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked from parched lips that cracked and into the pocket of my robe my hand went for my handdkerchief.I dabbed lightly at the corner of my lips,the pale lace returned speckled with blood for my eyes to behold as I glanced between proof of my of fragileness and the girl who seemed equally as fragile.  
  
"My ...bite...my gift is to allow a person to experience there hearts desires while I feed, it is in a way payment for what I take." she said in measured accented tones,she was looking to her hands, delicate with long sharp nails on them. Yet, as she was watching them I was watching her."You , you were unusual you curled into my arms and slept afterwards, usually afterwards most flee me,calling me a monster and or trying to destroy me for my shortcomings."  
  
"Shortcomings?" I had to ask she was the single most lovely creature I had seen, her beauty was akin to that of the Sorceress of the Woods, and even then she seemed to exceed it, but prehaps it was the magic of her touch that caused me to feel impartial to her. "What short comings could one such as you possiably have?" I inquired.  
  
"I did not always need to do this." she said as she stood and dragged the sheet with her, she had been by my side the whole time awaiting my awakening. She moved across the floor to pace. " I aided Luthien and I was punished for this, I lost alot of my powers and I became what you see before you now" she held out her hands again ,her arms holding the sheet to her. "Some beautiful creature, though I was not always so." she continued. "Prehaps the Valar smiled on me for my betrayal in the end or for saveing there beautiful Morning Star." she shook her head and added softly "One does not betray Melkor lightly."  
  
All of this was before my time but like any student of the odd I had studied such things and I nodded. Though I asked before I thought,"How did you come to be here,beneath Orthanc?" once my curiosity is peeked I must have my answers.She gave me a rather irritable look and I felt fear but held my ground,amazeing for me,as I reflected on it.  
  
"I had those who worshipped me " she said with a slight smile to ruby lips as hair slipped into her eyes as she continued. " I charmed one of the Istari to build me a room where no one would find me,and then they built Orthanc ontop of that, apparently." she explained as she opened the hallway door to peer out, "I smell orc." she stated flatly a dangerous look coming over her features.  
  
"Master Saurman breed them Mi'lady Thuringwethil" I hurriedly said and managed to get myself from the reclined postion on the bed,in a flutter of robes I went to her,to touch her arm, I feared for her I realized and it was a startling revelation."Saurman is not a kind man when his will is thwarted.." I whispered,I had been beat before for some imagined fault in something he was doing and I couldn't bear this fair creature to fall under his wrath.  
  
"Why don't you let me bring you something to eat?" I offered in a hurry wanting to keep her secret from him, prehaps I felt she was mine. I was obessing over another woman this one was so much older then I was and the other was younger,I sighed I could not help the way that I was and I wanted to please her to make her happy,Eowyn had never given me the time of day, this woman was -something else.  
  
"I think " she said and my heart sank."I would like to go out for a bit." saying this she turned to reguard me with those flashing golden eyes,though what ever powers they held,she did not use to sway me, instead there was general warmth within them and she waited for me,when I started past she took my arm, like I was someone important and that caused me to blush brightly,thankfully she pretended not to notice.  
  
The meeting with Saurman went far diffrently then I had expected it to, I feared she would be dominated by his will and just another of his pawns, yet deep down I knew I feared she would fancy his power and turn those beautiful eyes away from me, my sun burning in the night.  
  
I had given her a spare set of robes, the black material clung and fell in a beautiful way,a way it never did on me. Her red hair I had braided back for her in a multi strand braid, she had teased me about being good with my hands and I had blushed even brighter and said nothing only finshed helping her. It was nothing I had not done before, my mother had taught me how to run a house it was her skills that I inherited not my father's.  
  
His crystaline eyes settled over her form, he found her fair as well I could tell. "Who have you brought here Worm?" he demanded in an indignant voice,though he never once looked to me his attention captured by her, as mine had been as well.I was about to answer when she spoke up.  
  
"His name is Grima.." she said softly "Not Worm..." I now looked to her as well, there was a faint glow to her cheeks and her head was tilted lightly to the side, swan like and graceful. "he whom the elves call Curunir!" she said with a slight sneer to her lips and she moved foward gracefully herhand motioning about her slightly. "So you believe Orthanc to be yours, you are right but I was here before this was built I think you know that as well don't you my fallen companion?" she inquired.  
  
Saurman had an in-take of breath and then a slow smile spread over his face. "Mi'lady how could I possiablely forget you, you have changed you are far lovelier then the books give you credit for." he said with a smirk.  
  
She didn't seemed swayed by this and I didn't want harm to come to her, I moved foward prehaps intending to cause him distraction,but either way I found myself between my..what could I call her,I realized in my mind I labeled her as my own and thought Saurman had a way with words, so to did I. "Prehaps my lady, would like something to eat, Master Saurman...it would be rude not to show your guest kindness." I managed,though I felt small with both of these powerful being's watching me like a hawk, I felt like a little mouse.  
  
"I see that Curumo forgets himself." she called him by a name I had never heard aligned to him and he seemed to shrink before that and nodded his head as though in acknowledgement."Flinging insults is not for the likes of us" she said as she reach foward to touch his white sleeve. "Old though you are, you hold but a candles flame to my age,"Angband was once my area " she said this was a mystery to me and I listened intently until sent to fetch food and wine, surpriseingly it was not Saurman I looked to for premission but Thurinwethil.  
  
She nodded her head to me and caressed a cheek,it lit a fire and memories of her biteing me came back,left me breathless all I could do was nod my head and hurry to do as I was bidden. "You have charmed my Worm" came the cross voice of Saurman followed by a low murmur of "He was never yours to begin with!" then I was out of rang to hear anything.  
  
For hours they talked though she never once ignored me,includeing me in the conversations and was impressed by my intellectual capability. Saurman was surpriseingly giveing to her,as though he held a grudgeing respect for her,though I could also read hatred in his eyes. When she pleaded off rest, Saurman gave me a evil glance and offered me to her. " Then for your comfort if you would like Grima,he may be useful to you." she glared I was stunned.  
  
"He is his own person..." she began with a angry shake of her head and started to say more but Saurman held up his hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"He is bewitched by you, as you can not bewitch me, do not try to deny it Lady, for it is written over his face how he despises me for even looking at you, that is the effects of a charmed person." he stated matter of factually.  
  
Was I looking at him as though I would kill him and if so why? I glanced down to find my hand had indeed slid into where I kept my hidden blade, I blanched at the thought I would attack Saurman. Quickly I placed that hand under my arm before it could do anything.  
  
Thruingwethil turned to me and said in a rather clipped voice "If you wish to stay you may" she nodding her head and my heart pounded in my chest, how could she do that to me, I thought only Eowyn could make my heart ache like that, Eowyn who was so far away in Rohan, and would give me narry a kind word or look, and here I was in my master's home with one of the loveliest creatures who seemed so kind and wanting me to be happy, it was unreal and I felt as though I was going through a dream.  
  
I bowed slightly and for once this honeyed tongue actually worked in her presence,"I would be honored of the company my lady for you sure have bewitched me, and who is to say it is not a willingly accepted one?" I murmured hopeing to ease her concerns of what Saurman had said, and it was a small triumph to see the look on Saurman's face as I departed with Thuringwethil, for once I had something not him, it felt good, though I knew I should wary that feeling of power being near her gave me.  
  
"What did you speak of with Saurman?" I asked once she was in my own chambers, the room was done in darks I can not stand the light of day, it burns my sensitive eyes a bit,though not to the point I can not stand it, I also found her fearful of the light, she hid behind me her arms slideing around my thin waist and her face was buried in my hair as I accidently unwittingly opened the window,feeling prehaps she would enjoy the breeze.  
  
"Saruman plans to join with Sauron to take over Middle Earth as it is known.." she spoke to me softly as I quickly drew heave black drapes over the window and turned to her, she was still resplendid in my black robes. "He...is breeding things even Sauron has no knowledge of deep in his pits." she added " I think he has gone power mad, he wishes to forge rings as well,ones that would out shine even the One True Ring.." her tone was morbid as she spoke to me. "Sauron wishes to destroy everything and Saurmon wishes to lord over it all" she said as she looked guarded towards the window I was infront of,I stepped away from it nd she seemed more at ease.  
  
"What does he plan to breed down there?" I had to know, I wanted to but I didn't want to and I had spoken the words before I could take them back again. She was most enlightening when it came to Saurman, and prehaps for being so ill treated for so long ,knowing his plans and haveing a mind capable of thwarting them gave me great pleasure.  
  
"Uruk-hai with flame and shadows.." she said from where she was sitting primly on the bed. I went cold again, those words scared me. I had learned more of the Balrogs then I had wanted to know , and that was why Saurman had the books opened on his desk, now it made so much sense.  
  
"No!" I said wide eyed." He can't do that...Thuringwethil he can't do that, the creatures of flame and shadow call no one master." I began as I moved to kneel in front of her."They would destroy everything.." I whimpered "Everything.." I was in tears at this point and she held me there quietly saying nothing for a long while. "You,you can't allow him to do this." I said wondering where this sudden urge to protect came from,when I had been oh so willing before to cause its end.  
  
"I can not stop him,I am just a messenger Grima" she purred my name and that gave me chills in the most delightful way,a way that would distract me were I not so insistant. "I fear that he plans to go over Sauron's head and try to draw the essence of Melkor to him.." she explained.  
  
"He told you all this ?" I asked amazed as he was always so secretive with me,he rarely told me anything unless it was something to serve him better.The her features took on an impish look and she shook her head lightly.  
  
"Nay, he didn't tell me,he wanted to keep it from me" She said "but I can read minds, he didn't recall that" she looked sleepy and crawled into the bed curling into a small ball."He thought by keeping me distracted with other things I wouldn't notice,but I am a messenger and its my job to deliever information,so I know things.."she explained.  
  
She was tired I moved to cover her up,I still had much to think on and my neck hurt, my fingers absently went to the side of my neck, her mark on my flesh was still there where she had bit me,though it didn't bleed,I raised the golden ruff of my under robe to cover it and sat infront of the fire place to ponder these things, if I slept that night it was a troubled sleep,filled with visions of demon like Uruk-Hai.  
  
I awoke when she came to me, the embers of the fire were burned low and then went out as I watched them, She said nothing, nothing needed be said.She was not there to harm me or to feed, she justed curled around me like some great cat and slept there contently.When I quietly asked her."Why are you here with me?" it was something I needed to know and wanted an answer to,her answer touched me and brought tears to my eyes.  
  
"No one deserves to be alone" her voice whispery as though afraid to break the peace of the night.  
  
"I am not a hero,in fact I am rather vile,but I do not wish this is there anything I can do to stop it ?" finally I asked unable to bear the not knowing as visions of Saurman's past tortures of me came to mind, it would only get worse. So yes I wanted to do this for me and prehaps for this lovely creature,this led to my final question to her for this night. "I thought you were of Shadow, Wethi..." I had given her a pet name and not noticed it.  
  
"Go on like you know nothing until I can gather more information,return to Rohan as Saurman would have you and do his bidding for now, and as for why am I helping, it is not so much that I am a hero as well, we all can't be hero's then who would the good guys oppose?" she asked softly. "I lost a good deal of myself and my power when Luthian took my cloak, it was a weight off, and my beauty only returned after offering aid to the half maia,I do not consider myself evil but I must live off other's so I am not good either,I am Thuringwethil and that is all I can say as way of explinantion. " for now it was good enough and I rested, tomarrow I would return to Rohan. 


End file.
